


Mama

by FriendLey



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Inaccurate historial details, King and Queen, Pepperony - Freeform, Royalty AU, This is inaccurate tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: The Queen folded her hands in front of her and smiled. “I have wonderful news.”The King’s eyes darted to her stomach and then he brightened visibly. He knelt, his hands flying to her abdomen. “You are with child?”He pressed a dozen kisses to the fabric that was separating him from skin while Queen Virginia squealed in laughter.“No! No, I am not.” The Queen successfully pried her husband’s lips and hands away.The King pouted, still kneeling. “Please?”“No.”“Maybe?”The Queen shook her head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU or any of its characters used in this story.

The double doors to the King’s council room opened.

Queen Virginia and her four ladies-in-waiting strode into the room, ignoring the confused and startled murmurs of the councilmen.

Women were not allowed in the council room, but the Queen was no ordinary woman.

The redheaded Queen, known for her boldness and wit, commanded everyone’s attention with her arrival and whilst some of the councilmen looked affronted at the interruption, the King was visibly delighted.

“Ah. I believe this is our cue to adjourn, gentlemen.”

The councilmen rose and there was a chorus of chairs scuffing on the ground and of parchments ruffling as they were gathered and put away.

One by one, the councilmen left the room with a bow to the King and to the Queen.

King Anthony openly stared at his wife, a lopsided grin forming on his lips. He held his hands out and Queen Virginia took them.

The King kissed the back of each hand and then gazed at her saying, “Those legal documents pale in comparison to you, my love.”

“They are meant to be pale, Tony, otherwise however would we see what’s written on them?”

He released her hands. “You know what I mean.”

The Queen giggled, confirming his statement.

“But what do I owe the pleasure of your presence? Not that I’m not complaining, my dear. I had had about enough of staring at pale parchments and old men.”

The Queen folded her hands in front of her and smiled. “I have wonderful news.”

The King’s eyes darted to her stomach and then he brightened visibly. He knelt, his hands flying to her abdomen. “You are with child?”

He pressed a dozen kisses to the fabric that was separating him from skin while Queen Virginia squealed in laughter.

“No! No, I am not.” The Queen successfully pried her husband’s lips and hands away.

The King pouted, still kneeling. “Please?”

 “No.”

“Maybe?”

The Queen shook her head.

“Not even a little bit?”

Watching the interaction, the ladies-in-waiting all repressed amused giggles. The King and Queen were only a year into their marriage and still had yet to produce a child, much to the disappointment of many.

There were those in court who were trying to build pressure on the couple to conceive a child who they say will be a “legitimate heir.” Of course, no one ever said those exact words about the bastard Prince Peter to the King’s face.

They said the King’s grief over the loss of his mistress Mary Parker was still too heavy for him to make love to his new wife. Others pointed to his abduction as the cause for the delay.

But these ladies knew the truth. They heard what went on behind closed doors. If there was no child, it was not for lack of trying.

The Queen was pulling the King up to stand when she said, “I’m talking about the Moonlight Festival. We have the details finalized.”

“Wonderful! But you know I don’t want to hear about the colors or the food. I told you, I want to _see_ them.”

“Precisely!” Queen Virginia winked and then motioned for her ladies-in-waiting to come forward, each one of them bearing fabrics, and treats and drinks to be sampled.

King Anthony groaned. “I meant _see_ them on the day of the festival.” He pouted again. “Pepper, you know how I detest the dirty work that comes with planning a party. Is this punishment for the fact I was late yesterday?”

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” But the twinkle in the Queen’s eyes said otherwise.

“This shade of silver was found to be exceptionally beautiful under moonlight,” she began, showing her husband the sample fabric.

The King nodded; it was the only thing he felt was appropriate at this point.

“And this wine was specially made for the occasion.” The Queen took a goblet from one of the ladies and handed it to the King.

King Anthony made an appreciative hum and did not return the goblet which earned him a look from his wife.

She took a square tart from a tray another lady was holding and brought it to the King’s mouth.

He took a bite and said, “Isn’t it a bit too tart? I don’t think Peter will like that.”

Queen Virginia rolled her eyes endearingly at him. Peter was always at the forefront of her husband’s mind. “ _Your_ son happens to love sour food unlike his father. But this will not go to the children’s table.” She returned the tart to the tray and took a muffin.

“ _This_ will. It’s Peter’s favorite. I thought we could share it with the local children.”

King Anthony smiled at his wife. “You are the most thoughtful Queen and Mother and I adore you.” He leaned in to give her a kiss but was met with a muffin pressed to his mouth instead.

He blinked in surprise.

“ _That_ is for being late yesterday.”

Then with a turn of her heel, the Queen strode out of the room, leaving the King licking away the icing on his lips.

“I will get that kiss!” He called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Two maids carried the breakfast trays into the King and Queen’s chamber while two other male servants pushed the curtains back.

The King and Queen were both already awake when they entered, conversing in hushed tones.

When the Queen moved to stand, she moaned at a sudden pain and sat back down.

“What is it?” inquired the King, immediately taking her hand. “Did I hurt you last night?”

She waved him away. “Just a dizzy spell. Do not fret.” 

“You should sleep some more seeing as how we’ll be staying up tonight.”

“I can’t possibly sleep some more, Tony. It’s the day of the Moonlight Festival. There’s so much to be done.”

The Queen rose slowly and put on her robe. She sat back down on the bed and accepted the potion the maid handed her.

The King, oblivious to the blushing maid by his side, did not bother to conceal his bare chest and accepted his own potion from her,

Queen Virginia brought the potion under her nose and then brought it away immediately.

“Is this the latest concoction of Dr. Banner’s?” she asked her maid.

“Yes, ma’am. His majesty has been given one as well. It is said to be an improvement on the last potion.”

King Anthony eyed his wife who was wrinkling her nose at the smell. He gave his own cup a quick whiff.

“It smells alright to me,” he shrugged and drank it all in one go.

The Queen stared at him and then forced herself to drink it as well. She only managed a few seconds before she drew it back, closing her eyes. “It’s horrible. I feel sick.”

“Dr. Banner said it’s not meant to taste good, ma’am. But it _will_ increase the chances of conception.”

The Queen shook her head and returned the potion to the maid. “Give Dr. Banner my thanks. But I will not be taking that today. I already feel awful as it is. Maybe on the morro—”

The Queen bolted from the bed and ran to the chamber pot, her stomach disliking the potion and deciding it must come out.

The King rose from the bed and hurried to her, shooing the maid who was pulling the Queen’s hair back.

He took over, supporting the Queen when she finished.

“Are you alright?”

The Queen groaned and shook her head. “Help me back to the bed.”

The King’s expression darkened and he scooped his wife in his arms (“Tony, this is completely unnecessary”), carrying her back to the bed while he barked at the servants to call for Dr. Banner at once.

With one of them gone to get the doctor, he accepted a goblet of water from the maid and handed it to the Queen.

“I’ll not have you drinking the potion if it’s going to kill you.”

“I’m not dying,” Queen Virginia said, patting his arm. “My stomach is disagreeing with it is all. It’ll get used to it sooner or later.”

“Well, I’d rather you never touch that liquid again if it means I don’t get to see you like this.” King Anthony took the cup from her and lifted her chin, forcing the Queen to look at him. “It does not matter to me if we never conceive a child as long as I get to keep you with me. Besides, we already have Peter.”

The Queen looked at him and wore an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I know this must bring back terrible memories.”

The image of Mary Parker complaining of headaches, throwing up blood, and then dying was never to be forgotten in the King’s mind. She can imagine how it must seem to him.

“But it isn’t like Mary’s. I promise,” continued the Queen. She patted the empty space beside her. “Now, sit with me please. I need your warmth.”

The King looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. He returned the goblet to the maid and climbed back to bed, letting the Queen rest her head on his shoulder while he stroked her back. The door opened again and Dr. Banner calmly walked in, his black bag in one hand and a cane on the other.

“Are you trying to kill the Queen, Banner?” The King asked, leaning forward.

“Hush,” The Queen said, pulling him back by his arm. “Let him do his job.”

“I apologize for the King, Doctor. He’s a little sensitive today.”

Dr. Banner understood and was not unfamiliar with the King’s moods. He smiled at him. “Good morning to you too, Your Majesty.”

The King’s scowl deepened further.

“It _will_ be a good morning and a splendid evening if you can tell me what you put in that potion of yours that caused my wife to be sick! I’ve had three wives, Doctor! I don’t want to lose my fourth. I happen to love this one.”

The doctor took out some tools in his bag and proceeded to check the Queen’s pressure, her heartbeat, her chest, her wrist, all the while ignoring the King’s running commentary.

Finally, he took the maid aside and whispered a question in her ear.

When she replied, he nodded to himself and then put his tools back in his bag.

“Well?” asked the King, arms folded.

“Well, the good news is that my potion was not to blame for the Queen’s ill state. In fact, Your Majesty,” he looked at the King, “If I may be so bold, you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“The Queen shows signs of being with child. The nausea and headaches are all textbook, and if you two have been,” Banner cleared his throat, “practicing as much as I think you are, then it is likely she could be expecting. However, I will need a urine sample to confirm my suspicions.”

The Queen turned to her husband, watching him rendered speechless by the news. She bit her lip anxiously and tugged at his hand. “Tony?”

The King turned to her, an excited smile spreading on his face. “How soon can you give the good doctor a sample of your urine? You should do so at once and then return to bed. You aren’t leaving this spot until the ninth month. Oh, I’m so happy, I shall kiss you!”

He kissed the Queen and then jumped out of the bed and kissed the doctor as well.

“A lovely morning, Banner! A good morning indeed! Where is my son? I want to kiss my son! Bring him to me!”

A maid bowed and left to fulfill the command while Queen Virginia rolled her eyes.

“Tony, it’s not even confirmed!”

“It will be! This is Banner we’re talking about. He’s always right! Now, where’s Peter? He shall be happy to learn of a sibling!”


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night when Queen Virginia felt the birthing pains. 

She sat up, breathing slowly.

"Tony," she said, voice low and raspy from disuse. 

The King didn't wake. 

"Tony!" She grunted, getting her pillow and throwing it at his general direction behind her. 

"What?" he stirred with a grumble.

"It's time."

"For what?" 

"It's time!" the Queen growled. 

This time the King sat up, eyes wide, the news only just settling in.

He took one look at the Queen who was breathing heavily, then he rang the pull bell to the servants’ quarters. 

A moment later, Jarvis came.

"It's time!" barked the King, glancing back at his wife, almost afraid to touch her but wanting to help her in any way he was able.

Jarvis calmly bowed and disappeared. He returned a few minutes later with Dr. Banner. By then, the King was helping the Queen take a turn about the room.

Several of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting appeared as well. One of them pulled the Queen away from King Anthony, while another dabbed at her brow, and another crooned comfortingly at her.  

The King was left standing at the corner of the room, watching helplessly.

He felt a hand on his arm and saw Jarvis. "Sir, let us to the adjoining sitting room. I've taken the liberty and alerted the councilmen."

The King swallowed hard and nodded, thanking Jarvis for his foresight. The councilmen needed to witness the birth too as custom dictated.

King Anthony sat on one of the chairs, his leg unable to remain still in anticipation.

Every groan and shriek of pain from the Queen had him running to the room only to be shooed away by the Queen, one of her ladies, or Banner himself.

Half an hour later, the councilmen trickled in the adjoining sitting room one by one where they proceeded to wait for the actual labor to begin.

The King was grateful they were present to provide ample distraction for him, even _if_ halfof these old men wanted to dethrone his son and half of them wanted to marry one of their own children to the infant that was still inside his wife’s stomach.

“She’s strong.”

The King looked up and saw Thomson, one of the rare councilmen he found agreeable.  

Thomson motioned to the seat beside the King and the latter let him sit.

“Women are strong in general. All of them are. It’s why they carry the children for nine months and then spend hours pushing them out while we men look on and wait.”

The King snorted. That was a very apt description.

“But infection could be stronger,” the King admitted, clasping his hands tightly to keep them from shaking.

“Yes, it could be," was all Thomson said to that. 

They fell silent and sat together for what felt like hours.

Finally, one of Banner’s assistants opened the adjoining doors and the men all stood, ready to witness the birth.

The councilmen tried to look behind him but the assistant closed the doors. 

It was the sight of blood on his gloved hands that made the hair on the King’s arm rise.

The assistant’s bloody fingers twisted together. “The labor’s almost set to begin but uh… there is a… a complication.”

Immediately, the councilmen began to speak over one another.

“What complication?”

“Is the babe alive?”

“Is it a boy?”

“What of the Queen?”

“Spit it out, boy!”

“SILENCE!”

The councilmen all bowed their heads and the King stepped forward, his hands curled tightly into fists at his side. The assistant visibly winced in fear.

“What complication?” King Anthony asked, his eyes hard like steel.

The assistant kept his eyes on the floor. “I—um—the child is in the wrong… it is in the wrong position, my liege.”

“What does that mean, boy?” barked one councilman.

The man started. “It means that Dr. Banner will have to rotate the babe. It will be extremely painful for the Queen—”

The man stopped, watching as the King walked past him and pushed the doors open.

“Your Majesty!” cried Banner in surprise.

Queen Virginia caught sight of her husband and then of the councilmen hovering by the open doorway.

“Tony!”

The King rushed to her side, claiming her hand. "I am here."

The Queen bit back a moan. “There’s a slight delay.”

“I heard,” croaked the King. “You’ll be alright. Banner’s a genius. He fixes problems like this all the time.”

Queen Virginia brought a clammy hand to his chest, getting a fistful of fabric. She whimpered.  “It hurts.”

“I’m sorry,” said the King, eyes watering. “I did this to you and I’m sorry.”

“We both wanted this and I was not unwilling.” The Queen inhaled sharply as Banner’s hand disappeared under her skirt. She focused on Tony. “Promise me something—”

The King shook his head vigorously. “Don’t. Don’t do this to me. _You_ promised _me_ it won’t be like Mary.”

“Promise me,” the Queen continued, “if you have to choose, you’ll choose the baby.”

“Pepper, no.”

“Tony, yes. I love you but I would rather die than to have had a child only to lose it. Do you understand? Do you understand me?!”

Tears trickled down the King’s cheeks. “I’ve only just begun to love you. I can’t—“

Queen Virginia cut him off with an agonizing scream. He looked to the doctor whose hand was already inside the Queen, doing God knows what!

“Stop it!” the King commanded amidst the screams. “Stop it!”

He left the Queen’s side to stop the doctor, but found himself being pulled away by two councilmen.

“Your Majesty, you must leave,” said one of them.

The King shook his head, pushing against the two older men to get back to his wife.

“It’s the prince, Your Majesty,” Thomson blurted out. “He’s asking for you.”

The King calmed at the mention of his son. He turned to Thomson, like he held the answers he needed.

“Let us watch over her, sir.”

The King nodded mutely and let himself be brought to the nursery.

...

It wasn’t an absurd request—to let the child live and his wife die.

Looking at Peter sleep, the King knew exactly how far he’d go for his son.

He would give his life for him.

His wife would do the same.

But his wife… his fourth one and the only one he’s ever loved… he couldn’t lose her. Not when they’ve barely begun their marriage.

He caressed Peter’s cheek, the boy barely feeling it in his sleep. “Your mama is strong.”

Mary was strong too. But infection didn’t care if one was strong or not. It just spread until Mary lost too much blood and died.

He wouldn’t let that happen to Pepper.

“You won’t lose another mother. I won’t allow it,” he whispered to Peter, placing a hand over the boy’s chest, feeling it rise and fall, his heartbeat giving the King strength.

The door to the nursery opened with a knock and a servant entered. He bowed.

“My King, it is done.”

The hand on Peter’s stomach froze.

“The Queen?” the King inquired, eyes still trained on Peter. 

“Asleep, Sire.”

“The baby?”

“A girl, sir.”

“A daughter,” the King breathed. He ran a finger against Peter’s chin and smiled. “Did you hear that, Peter? A sister.”

..

His daughter was red. A ball of red, puffy cheeks with red curly hair except for her eyes; her eyes were blue—her mother’s eyes.

“Do you mind?”

The King tore his eyes away from his daughter to look at his exhausted wife. “Hm?”

“That she’s a girl?”

The King looked at the princess again. Did he mind that she was red, hardly looked like him, and not a boy?

“No!” he gasped out, “She’s beautiful and perfect. And has caused quite a stir by simply being who she is. I love her dearly.” He pressed his lips to the Queen’s temple. “Thank you.”

“You know I won’t be able to have another one.” The labor had gone far too complicated and had damaged her in ways Dr. Banner was unable to repair. “She’ll be our only child, our only daughter.”

“Which makes her all the more precious. Pepper, if you think that I love you for your ability to bear children, you are wrong. We have a son, and a now a daughter. I could not ask for more. And you, my darling, you could not have done any better. You couldn’t have outsmarted the courts more effectively than you did with this birth.”

The Queen’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Are you jesting? The court clamored for a child and you’ve given them one. Except you’ve given them a princess instead of a prince they’ve been praying for. It is either the half-blood prince or the princess and we all know they’re too scared of women to choose Maria. So, King Peter it shall be.”

“But Maria will make a great queen.”

“Oh, yes. I can see it now. Peter refusing the throne and giving it to his sister, the two of them creating havoc in the courts. We’re going to raise them incredibly well.”

The Queen laughed and then hissed at the pain.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” she said softly after she recovered.

“Well, I suppose it was only right after all the scares I gave _you_ in the past."

The Queen snorted. 

"Just don’t do it again.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to an unposted AU fic about Tony being the king to some country and it takes place in some really old time period. If you'd like to read more about, let me know so I can actually finish that fic and get to posting it.


End file.
